Dani and Youngblood
by lazlodex
Summary: Dani and Youngblood meet and when they do their world gets flooded with confusion, love, nervousnous and alot more emotions 'Disclaimer I do not own any Danny Phantom or any other Nickelodeon character
1. The Meeting

_Dani_

**Youngblood**

Dani was floating through the ghost zone a few months after she turned 14 she was about the same but taller she still wore her black and white suit with coots and a white D in the middle of her was an ok day as ok as it can get in the ghost zone about 2 or 3 ghost attacks and she was actually getting was just her luck to be plasma blasted by a ghost with a tall pale skin green hair and wearing a green sleeveless shirt and jeans about her age.

The ghost said" Ha we meet again danny phantom but this time you- hey you aren't phantom"

Dani responded by saying **"Who do you think you are"**

**"Youngblood who are you"**

_"Dani Phantom_"

**"Hmm... are you related to Danny Phantom"**

_"Yeah jerk" _

**"Oh sorry I thought you were Danny I kind of hold a grudge"**

_"Well theres another"_

_**"What ?"**_

_"Oh I'm here to catalog all the possibly dangerous ghost who want to attack him since he turned famous"_

**"Well no hard feelings"** said youngblood while thinking (she is preatty cute)

Dani interupted his train of thought by saying _"Hey..."_

**"Oh got distracted there"** said youngblood as a green blush crept up his cheek

_"Well see yah"_ Dani said as she stuck out her hand which Youngblood shook while doing so Dani used a plasmablast which blew Youngblood away. Dani then flew of shouting "_Now where squared"_ she giggled. Done with her cataloging Danielle went home leaving one thought in Youngbloods head **"Wow she's cool"**

When she got back to her new home at Fentonwork's she just laid on her bed thinking I can't like one of Danny's enemies then remembering the cute green blush on Youngbloods face with that she spend her night with the front of her face sinked in her pillow thinking. A/N Anyways if anyone is confused Youngblood grew out of dress up the description of Youngblood is from A-Virginia-D story I Kinda Like You on deviantart


	2. Truth

_Dani_

Maddie

The next day...

Dani was very distracted she even lost to tucker in a video soon got suspicious when her adopted daughter didn't even have seconds during came to see whats wrong when Dani went to her room.

"Dani sweetie is something bothering you"

_"What n-no"_ she stuttered

Then Maddie knew something was wrong"Now Dani you know you shouldn't lie"

Danielle coudn't lie to Maddie so she shyly said_"Well there is this boy.."_ She was cut of by a excited Maddie "ooh your first crush how exciting who is the lucky boy wheres he from"

_"Uhh.. The ghost zone"_ she said very nervous

"Ohh... whats his name" Maddie said akwardly

_"Uhh ahh... Youngblood"_ Dani choked out

This shocked Maddie Danny told them about the ghost and how he annoyed him when the young ghost was still 12 about how he once took over the town and made Danny look crazy because of him only being seen by the young and even pushing the tent making them float on the river with a waterfall "Well he sounds nice" said Maddie nervously

This time Dani was suspicious "Mom you know you shouldn't lie " Dani said in a curious tone so Maddie revealed everything _"He did what !"_ Dani said more shocked then Maddie was_"I can't belive it I knew he didnt like Danny but he did that it unbeliveable and he seemed so nice" _

"Now Dani that was along time ago he could have change"

_"Well I don't care he nearly killed you and dad"_ Danielle said stubornly

"Well if thats your choice oh and I won't tell anyone"

_"Thanks"_

Then Dani went to bed very tormented _"of all the ghost or people I have my first crush on him"_ Danielle thought before going to a deep sleep hoping tomorrow she would forget all about Youngblood.

A/N hey guys I'm going to upload a second chapter today with something alike this but with Youngblood and Bones


	3. The Planning

**Youngblood**

Bones

Though at the same time in the ghost zone things were alike with Youngblood but the ending was completely different...

Bones Youngbloods pet parrot was very curious with Youngbloods attitude he was being very quiet.

"Youngboy is there a problem of somesort that has crossed pass with you"

**"Uhh-Uhh.. no I dont have a problem" **said a suddenly shy Youngblood

"Umm.. It seems you do but not the one you usually have. Anyone you crossed path with anyone inpeticular"said a very closely analizing Bones.

**"Well there was that Dani Phantom I accidentally shot"**

"Not the best first impression lad"

**"Well after are introductions she blasted me so now where even but I don't know I feel funny around her and for some reason I blushed even though she was a little cute"**Youngblood said completely out of his usual charecther.

"That young lad is the feeling of love" Bones said dreamily remembering all the times he's seen this uhh problem

**"Love.. Gross no way"**

"Don't deni it the best thing you should do is go and see this Danielle Phantom Though she sounds like she is part of the Phantom/Fenton Familly"

**"She is, even if I like her theirs no way Danny would let me date her and if she hears what I used to do she would hate me"** Youngblood said with great conflict.

"Well as I said the best thing you should do is go tell her and get it of your chest"

**"But I"m a little shy"**

"That's not the Youngblood I know you should just go and jump into it"

**"You know your right Bones"** said a much more confident Youngblood

"Of course I am lad you should bring a gift of a sort to show your affection"

and with those words Youngblood was of to find a portal to get to the other world unknowing what Danielle was learning there.

A/N if anyone is worried that this is going to be just one charecther talking to another stop worrying because I plan to have more charecthers talking to one another on later chapters


	4. The Meeting 2

Youngblood still unaware of what Dani learned was getting ready to ask her out he spend hours looking for the portal and got advice from Ember his old babysitter completely ready to go.

Though in the human world things weren't as good for Danielle. It was a sunny day birds chirping, kids playing but Dani still was having problems she was tortured because of what Maddie told her about Youngblood she spent mist of that butiful day in her room leaving everyone a little concerned.

Back with Youngblood..

Youngblood was very nervous lucky the atmosphere was very calming he came up to the fenton works door and rang the bell. Danny Phantom (wearing his white coat with his hair thats grown a bit at the nack from the past two years) answered the door interupted from the video game he was playing only to find a 14 year old Youngblood one of which he hasn't seen in a while carrying flowers and chocolate and wearing a tux (suggested by Ember)."Ok, this is weird" was all Danny said before trying to launch an attack at Youngblood causing Youngblood to fly up above leading for Danny to follow.

"What do you want Youngblood" Danny shouted he

"Relax Phantom I'm not here to fight" Youngblood said hoping a little he didn't sound rude

"Ha yeah right, what you just want to ask someone out on a date"Danny then gestured to his suit and gifts

"Umm.. Yeah"Youngblood said shyly

"Really, who" Danny said susprised

"Uhh, Danielle so can I come in" Youngblood said still shy

"Sure, but I'm keeping my eye on you"and then Danny grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ground into the house

"Oh hi danny who's your new freind" Maddie asked never seeing Youngblood before

"And does he know anything about catching evil ghost" Jack added emphasizing evil to make sure not to give Danny the wrong idea of what he thinks of him when he goes ghost.

"Well this is Youngblood and no he doesn't know anything about catching bad ghost " replied Danny unusually calm for his current sitchuation

"Oh why is he here" Maddie said nervously recallling what happened last night

"He just wants to talk to Danielle" lying a little remembering what he told them about him so he can explain why he was acting so crazy during the camping trip (A/N watch Danny Phantom episode 27 The Fenton Menace)

"Ok, sure" Maddie said hoping it would do Danielle some good to talk to him

"Not so fast Youngblood is one of the fhost you mentioned Danny I want to know what you are planning to do with your life" Jack said wanting to know more "

Youngblood became very nervous and said "Well I wanted to ask your daghter something and with the rest of my life just have fun"

"Honest, I aprove but I'm keeping and eye on you" Jack said abruptly

"That makes two of us by the way she's on the second floor four door on the right"

Youngblood knocked and then heard a kind of whiny "Come in" he did and saw a human Dani Phantom wearing the normal blue coat, red jeans and a red beani which was covering her face. She was faced down on her bed then after Youngblood saw all of this Dani asked "Who is it ?"

Youngblood anounced himself "It's me Youngblood" with those words Dani sprung up from her weak state and asked trying to hide her shyness "what are you doing here" though she tried her shyness was obvious and so was Youngbloods" I-I a b-brought some chocolates for you" and he handed them over

She used her ghost powers so they would all splater over Youngblood"Ok that was uncalled for" was what the young lover said and his only reply is "what is up with you first you attack me and now your giving me chocolates" Dani yelled leaving Youngblood confused "A, I don't understand

More on this in the next chapter description of Danny also from A-Viginia-D's story I Kinda like you sorry for leaving anyone in a cliffhanger and for keeping you waiting an entire day really I'm sorry.


	5. Ending and new begining

Back from where we left of..

"A I don't understand" a confused Youngblood said now with chocolate stains on his tux.

Dani was enraged " You tried to destroy my familly" shouted Dani

"Oh you heard about that well to be fair your..." But before an akward Youngblood could finish Dani shot ectoplasm at Youngblood that threw him out the window.

"You think you can just do that" Dani shouted once more

"Oh here we go again" Youngblood said before Danielle now in ghost form tackled Youngblood causing him to hurtle to a building

"Ouch" Youngblood said in pain

Then the two started to really fight

10 min later..

After another rumble around Fentonworks Danny finally came out to stop the fight and just in time, for both ghost were. Covered in bruises and were drained of enrgy befor they could cause themseleves and everthing around the more damage Danny stopped them using his hands to push them opposite direction like a wall stopping their continuous attacks.

"Ok guy's this has gone far enough" Danny said annoyed

Dani and Youngblood then stopped

"Great now a talk it out in whats left of your room" Danny went on reffering to Danielle

Back in Danielle's well whats left of Danielle's room

"So uhh.. sorry about your suit" Dani said shy once again

"Uhh.. no problem" Youngblood said just as shy as Dani

" a.. Youngblood why did you do it" Dani said curious

"Huh " Youngblood was confused

"Why did you try to one takeover the town,two try to destroy my familly annd uhh.. Three give me chocolates " Youngblood was nervous about the first two the last one was the one that really made things akward for him"Well the first one is my old babysitter wanted to rule amity park for revenge and needed my crew so I came along and had a little fun, two after your brother stopped us He trapped me at sea for days and I may have over reacted and three I wanted to ask will you go out with me" Youngblood said the last one while presenting Dani with his bouque of flower flushed with a green blush.

Dani was at a lost of words and did think it was mean of Danny to trap him "I guess it was harsh of Danny to do that to you, uhh .. I umm.. would love to"Danny than took Youngbloods flowers.

After the day Youngbloods visit was done he thanked Danny fr halping him out and Danny said"Hey you did save the world from the guys in white and help with the asteroid" Youngblood then left

It is the last day of summer where I'm from my post will be less frequent I'm sorry for keeping yo waitng but I do my fic in secret It just seems embarassing for me anyways I hope to upload more Dani Youngblood stories in the future


End file.
